You Had Sugar On Your Lips
by Blue-Sub-Dominant
Summary: A oneshot on how Amu met Ikuto. She was scared of him but in some weird way she was attracted to him, him who walks and lives on the streets... What happens?


**You Had Sugar on Your Lips**

The sun glared at me from behind my very thin windows. Another bright day, I guess. I looked to where my alarm clock was supposed to be but as usual, it was ringing to death on the hard solid ground. I tried to make it stop but I think the impact on the floor made it go crazy and it continued scarring my hearing so I just threw it out the window which had a garbage can beneath it. It was very useful since all the useless stuff of mine would go straight at it right away. One reason why I do not have a trash can in my bedroom.

So, I threw the noisy useless clock at the window and lay down on my bed again but was immediately brought to the window since I heard, "Ouch."

"Sorry!" I shouted at a dirty blue haired boy who was rummaging the contents of the garbage can. He might have been hit by the clock. Well, there might be other things that could have hit him except for my alarm clock. Wrong. It was completely my fault. And I was scared! Yes, I was. Who wouldn't be scared of a dirty blue haired boy who had cold blue eyes and had a straight line for a mouth?

He was looking at me very coldly but then, he smiled at walked away.

Did he just smile?

I continued gaping at what I saw because I have seen him a bunch of times when I walk past the streets and he would usually growl at people who went near him. I'm serious! He growls at them. Another reason why I was scared, but this day seemed different because, that usual cold dirty blue haired boy just smiled, at me!

My open mouth closed when my cell phone started ringing. I grabbed it and pressed the accept button but found out it was just an alarm. Yeah, I also alarm my cell phone just in case my alarm clock doesn't wake me up which was very usual. I dumped it on top of my bed, disappointed that I didn't get a call from Tadase and joined with it, flopping on the soft cotton. I decided to go back to sleep again when I remembered I have dual alarm clocks because, I have school…

I'm late!

I quickly shoved my body out of my sleeping clothes and inserted it in my uniform. I grabbed some random warmers since all of them are identical and quickly put it on my legs. I wore my short white socks and my rubber shoes. I love my school since they allow us to wear rubber shoes even if we're wearing skirts. Then I fixed my bed hair and tied it to a messy ponytail which dangled all around. I didn't dare try to put on makeup this time because my face itched yesterday which was the first time I tried using makeup. I guess I'm never meant to be pretty then.

I dashed out of my apartment bringing my bag and my sandwich which I prepared last night and headed to the elevator which had its button quickly pressed by me. And I waited… You know Amu, there are stairs just beside you…

I dashed down the stairs, skipping each possible step and quickly reached the ground floor. I ran out of the condo and briskly walked down the sidewalk. I could run but I have to brisk walk because my stomach is hurting for not being able to eat anything. It really hurts.

Almost there… School was just one corner ahead when a gang of boys huddled together caught my eye. Not only that, blue hair too. My instincts made me run towards the group of boys but at the same time, my mind went crazy saying,

"Are you crazy Amu? You're going to be late for school and you decide to get into trouble by saving a certain scary dirty blue haired cat who just smiled at you this morning which just made him scarier!"

I stopped behind the tallest guy and breathed in.

_Tap tap…_

I tapped his shoulder and as soon as he faced me, his precious face got hit by my reliable fist. He flew, yes, he literally flew, towards the wall and his precious precious cheek got hit again, but this time, it was the very reliable wall who hit him. His friends faced me and started doing the same thing which I did a while ago, gaping.

"It's Hinamori Amu… RUN!" They all started escaping for their life and so did the guy whose face got mashed up. I love the wall. Not literally though.

I guess my strawberry pink hair and warmers stood out so much that even some unknown guys knew me. Cool.

I started bursting out laughing but then I realized the same cold blue eyes were staring at me. I calmed down right away after looking into it. I remembered that I just saved a possible freak.

I did a 360 degree turn and walked away stiffly when a cold hand grabbed mine.

"Eep!" I screamed and I covered my mouth. What a girlish scream Amu. I'm very disappointed at you.

He started laughing so hard that I decided to turn around and glare at him. And my glare just turned into another gape since he looked cute laughing… What am I thinking?

"Thanks…" He said between his laugh.

"For what?" I answered back coldly. I already knew the answer but this guy just seemed, unique?

"For saving me…" He rubbed the back of his head, making his bed hair look more ruffled which added some edge to his looks. His cold eyes were now warm which made the blue shade turn mesmerizing. The shape of his face made him look like a model despite the fact that he was roaming the streets and his straight mouth was now smiling. Hot… Why Amu? Why?

"Sure…" My 360 degree turn was continued and so did his sentence…

"Also for making me laugh…" I stopped and turned around again expecting to see him still sitting on the ground but I was facing his chest. Tall… He smelled good even though I knew that he was rummaging garbage this morning. Addicting…

I blushed and walked towards the school…

"No problem!" I shouted, still red… Weird Amu. Very Weird.

Yes! Weekends! I woke up early today because I was looking forward to our date. Not the blue haired guy okay? My all-time crush, Tadase. We were supposed to meet at 1 this afternoon at the park but I decided to go there as early as know. Weird that I wake up early during weekends.

I was walking towards the park when something caught my eye. Maruya. (It's Filipino food which has a hard coating which is filled with bananas inside. The sugar on the coating is optional but usually sugar will be put on it.) Yummy! I walked towards the stall which was just opened and ordered one. I patiently waited for it to be fried but I was drooling while doing so. Good thing Tadase wasn't here.

The store owner handed me the Maruya and I quickly bit at it resulting to my eyes tearing up because it was hot, very hot. I kept biting small bites at it though and continued walking towards the park. Blue caught my eye again. Don't know why it does… This time, I found the blue hair at the trees above.

I stopped beneath it and stared at the sleeping man on it. He looked so peaceful… I sat down beneath the tree hoping to be able to talk to him when he wakes up. I never got his name. I kept on small biting the Maruya which still was hot while waiting for him. It took one minute for him to do so.

He jumped off the tree without me knowing and quickly hugged me which made me scream again.

"Eep!"

He did his laugh again. I hate myself for being so spooked out easily.

I continued eating my Maruya but was blushing while doing so since not only did this guy scare me and hear my girlish scream which wasn't heard by anyone except for him but also because his hair was tickling my neck, and his long arms were wrapped at my body. Why are you doing this Amu? Letting a stranger hug me?

The addicting smell of his cleared the thought out of my mind right away and I stopped eating my food to make me smell it over and over again.

He seemed to realize what I was doing since he went nearer which made his smell stronger. I couldn't stop smelling him but then I heard a growl. I looked at my tummy which would be the usual thing which would growl but it was his. He wasn't looking at my food though. He was staring straight on the ground. I started to feel pity and decided to give up my yummy Maruya to him.

"Here…"

I offered which I hesitantly took. He looked at me and asked,

"How about you?"

"I'm fine." I said staring on the same ground he was looking at a while ago. I was surprised that he could still think of me even though he looked and sounded hungry.

He thanked me quietly and quickly finished the food.

"Is it yum…"

I stopped between my sentence since I felt a cold thing wipe my lips. Then I realized that he just licked my lips!

"Why did you do that?" I escaped from his grip and stood up.

He also stood up which made me back away.

"Because you had sugar on your lips… Yummy…" He said smirking.

I began to blush all shades of red…

"Pervert!" And I ran all the way back to my home…

I quickly shut the door and flopped on top of my bed and covered my very red face with my pillow…

He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. HE LICKED ME! I thought while rolling myself on my bed. Then I stopped and faced the ceiling and started remembering his smirk…

"Yummy." Then I licked my lips…

WHAT DID I JUST DO?

I rolled and rolled and rolled on my bed again until I felt dizzy…

I'M SERIOUSLY GOING TO GET HIS NAME NEXT TIME TO REPORT HIM TO THE POLICE! Well, he didn't do anything wrong, right?

I sat up still hugging my pillow closely and flipped my cell phone open which kept on lighting up. 12 miss calls and 17 texts… From who?

I opened my inbox and had the name Hotori Tadase all over. Oh right, I forgot Tadase…


End file.
